dead mans party, my version
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: the title is pretty much self explanatory. WARNING: xander fans beware
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing**_

_**Spoilers for dead mans party(DUH)**_

"_**Fine!", Xander yelled, full of righteous anger, "You stop acting like an idiot, I'll stop annoying you!"**_

"_**Oh, you wanna talk acting like an idiot, **_

_**Nighthawk?", Buffy starts "how many times have I had to pay for your stupidity?, lets start with the most recent: Willow says kick his ass incident. You know when you neglected to mention that Willow was trying to restore Angel's soul! I had to send Angel to hell, not Angelus, Angel! And you dare call me selfish? You didn't tell me all because of your hopeless, pathetic little crush. Well let me tell you something, even if I had never met Angel, you still wouldn't of had a chance! When the demon did those things Angel wasn't there! He never had any control over that. The only thing Angel ever did was save your ungrateful butt over and over without so much as a thank you. That's why I ran away, because he got his soul back and I kissed him told him I loved him and then stuck a sword through his chest! How selfish was I being then Xander? How selfish was it when I sent the only one who could ever begin to understand me to hell for a world that has done nothing but take from me. You stand here whining about your pain. did it ever even occur to you that I was dying inside? Did you ever think maybe I have felt more pain than everyone in this room combined? I'm 17 and the entire world is on my shoulders, because as much as you help at the end of the day im the one fighting with nothing to fight for, I'm the one who is destined to die young, I'm the one who can never have a moments peace. Except when I was with him. When I was with him I didn't have to be strong, I was just a girl. ", she said, tears pouring down her face.**_

_**Everyone looked at him disgusted.**_

"_**How could you Xander?", Willow asked in disbelief.**_

_**Cordelia moved from his side, he tried to grab her arm, "don't touch me ever again" she said as she pulled away**_

"_**oh come on!", Xander shouted incredulously, "dead boy deserves to rot in hell" **_

_**Before anyone knew what was happening Buffy punched him in the face.**_

"_**don't ever come near me again, or won't be responsible for what I do to you" she said and a deadly quiet voice**_

_**Even Xander wasn't stupid enough to further anger the slayer so in a very unXanderlike fashion, he left without a word.**_

"_**Buffy", her mother started what Xander did was wrong but that still didn't give you the right to leave"**_

_**Buffy looked at her mother in disbelief, "you told me to!", she yelled, I shattered your happy little fantasy and you kicked me out of the house, and don't tell me didn't give you time because it was either: have nice long talk with my mother, or stop the world from being sucked into hell, guess which one was more important.", with this Buffy stormed toward the door," and where do you think your going?" patrolling, I need to kill things. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I have been getting a lot of flames lately on this story.

First of all the summary said Xander fans beware so I think it's fair too say if you don't like Xander-bashing you shouldn't of read it. Duh!

For all those of you who said Buffy was being selfish when she ran away think about what she must have been feeling. She had to send the love of her life to hell knowing he was suffering every minute of every day. knowing one of her best friends withheld information from her that could have stopped it. Even if Buffy was wrong which I personally don't think she was, when she got back instead of maybe thinking about what she has been through they ambush her. The only one that wasn't in the wrong was Willow because instead trying to make Buffy feel bad she just told Buffy how she felt. Her mother had no right to comment on anything her daughter did because she told Buffy and I quote: if you walk out that door don't even think about coming back. They all just expected Buffy to kill the man she loved then go on business as usual. She's 17 the entire world on her shoulders, I would like to see how well you would handle it.


End file.
